Aquarius
by Starbucks xxx
Summary: Annabeth Chase has amnesia. She has no recollection of what has happened to her, no knowledge of her time at camp half blood and no memory of Percy Jackson. Then she meets a mysterious stranger. What will she uncover? All characters belong to their respective owner except the ones I've created. Please do read, favourite and review! Rated T as I am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase. Born July 12 1997. The year is 2015, I am 18 years old. That is all I could remember when they found me. Someone had tipped off the police that a girl (me) had been ambling around a beach in California. I'd been staying with a friend who by the way I couldn't remember a thing about. Of course it didn't take long for the police to decide I was nuts and haul me off to the nearest hospital. From there I was referred to a therapist. They told me something bad must have happened as in traumatic bad. I told them it wasn't possible, if something so bad happened then how could I not remember? The shrink told me that when our brain's can't handle something, we block it out. She said my memory should return but it would take a while. I clung to what little I knew, my name is Annabeth Chase. I was born July 12 1997, I am 18 years old. It didn't take them long to contact the friend I had been staying with. She had rushed in, blue eyes wide, blonde hair flying with a hand pressed to her heaving chest.

"Annabeth!" She'd cried' "I've been so worried they said you'd had an accident"

I'd watched her suspiciously, almost felt bad when I saw the look of hurt flash across her features.

"D-don't you remember me?" She'd squeaked pausing awkwardly just in front of where I sat.

the therapist quickly took this time to interject.

"Don't take it too personally miss?" Linda, the therapist paused waiting for her to introduce herself

"Sarah, Sarah Mathews" the girl had replied quickly, expression still a little forlorn.

"Annabeth here has suffered a severe head trauma. We're lucky she remembers what little she does." Linda added gently

"oh" was all Sarah had said after that before snapping a smile in place and announcing that she'd wait for me in the car. I had asked Linda if I was ok to go home and was relieved when she'd agreed. Sarah hadn't seemed too bad and anywhere would be better than this place. Sarah didn't speak for the whole journey home and neither had I, when we got home to a little place near the beach I'd asked her if she wouldn't mind if I just went to bed. Sarah had smiled a watery sort of smile and suddenly rushed forwards and hugged me.

"I know you don't remember anything right now but just know Annabeth that you are my best friend and I'll do whatever it takes to help you through this." I had laughed and wondered where on earth I had met this one let alone become best friends with her.

"thanks, Sarah. I really appreciate this, I know it can't be easy having a best friend with amnesia and all" I'd replied attempting to extricate myself from Sarah's vice like grip.

"I'll see you in the morning" she'd said finally letting me go and I'd wished her goodnight before rushing upstairs.

A few days later I met him.

He had a certain smell about him. It was like the sea and brine . Always there as if it were a part of him. Underneath his skin. I feel like I know him. Or at least a part of him. His eyes were like the sea. Not just in colour, in depth to. I know those eyes. Somehow they're familiar to me even now that everything else isn't. Orbs of bright blue and bottle green and somehow still holding the stormy grey of a whirlpool. It occurred to me somewhere in the back of my mind that I have studied him too closely for just a mere passing interest. He's handsome, this mysterious man. And so very tall that even if I wore heels he'd tower over me. He's only ever talked to me once, just a passing conversation between two strangers. I'd been at the beach where I spend most of my time these days. I can't quite explain it but when I'm here and the sun's on my skin and the ocean swirls around my ankles and the salty breeze ever so gently lifts my hair. I feel as though I could almost remember. Like all those memories I've suppressed could be brought back up if I tried hard enough. Like I'm home which is crazy because I've been told by almost everyone I'd never really been one for the beach. I had been so absorbed in the way the sun glinted off of the waves as it rose. Mesmerised by the way hues of pinks and purples and oranges spread across the steadily brightening sky. I remember it was dawn and I'd gotten up early again. I loved coming to the beach at this time simply because no one else was ever here. It was like my own personal piece of the earth out here on these mornings when the first cracks of light pierced the sky. He'd approached so silently that I hadn't even registered his presence until he spoke. He uttered a simple "hello" and I near enough jumped out of my skin as I whirled around to face him.

"I've startled you" he'd said it like a statement. Not a question, not an apology. A fact.

He had this smile that seemed amused as he stared down at me waiting for a response that I couldn't quite manage to give. We stood for quite sometime and I could see that by the planes of his face and the depth in his eyes that he was older than me. My mere eighteen years of age seemed meek in comparison.

Although it had probably only been a few seconds of silence it seemed like an eternity and I could feel the heat creep up my neck. I prayed it didn't reach my cheeks.

"Sorry" I muttered, not entirely sure why I felt the need to apologise when he was the one sneaking around.

"I haven't seen you here before" he squinted as if trying to remember my face even though he didn't seem like the type to forget.

"I've only started coming here recently." I looked on at the rolling waves in the distance, anything to get away from those eyes. It was like he was looking through me. It was unnerving in giddy sort of way.

"Any particular reason?" He questioned, refusing to look away

I felt something within me stir. I couldn't be sure but it felt like perhaps the old me was waking up, or at least part of the old me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I needed a particular reason to be on the beach." Perhaps I wasn't being fair but after everything I didn't feel like being questioned by some random stranger.

He chuckled and it was low and rumbling. The kind of sound you feel resonate deep inside your bones, straight to your very soul.

"I'm sorry" I apologised for the second time "we don't even know each other and I'm already having a go at you"

He smiled again "no, you were quite right to express your annoyance"

"I'm Annabeth" I told him eventually, figuring it would be rude not to introduce myself.

"Annabeth." He said slowly as if considering it. I figeted on the spot feeling slightly uncomfortable that he hadn't introduced himself. And I had been worried about being rude "that's a lovely name"

I uttered a quiet thanks and contemplated what I'd do if he turned out to be a psycho serial killer. I'd been told by many that I had been quite capable of holding my own in a fight. Though that was before I forgot everything.

"You can call me Peter"

I thought it was strange that he would choose to introduce himself like that. I could call him Peter? Almost as though that wasn't his real name. Either way I suppose I was never really one to pry.

"Nice to meet you Peter but I really should be going" I hated how weak my voice sounded and hoped that he wasn't a psyco because if he was I was surely a goner. Peter however, just smiled and nodded with a slight wave that I found strangley endearing on him. Maybe I'd judged him too soon.

"Goodbye Annabeth, it was nice meeting you." He smiled again and the sun caught his hair in such a way that I could see every shade of red in it. From the darkest wine coloured strands to the copper ones. And I thought again that he actually was really very handsome, still way too old for me though.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days had past since I'd last seen him. Peter. The mysterious man from the beach. I was getting all too rapped up in this stranger and I found myself not for the first time wondering why. What was it about him? I remember his eyes the most. I felt I could never forget those. It's the strangest thing but when I first saw him I know I recognised them. How could it be that they are familiar when almost everything else isn't. What could have happened to me? How could I have just forgotten?

"Have you been making any progress Annabeth?" Linda my therapist asked me.

As far as shrinks go I guess she wasn't all that bad. I'm glad that if I had to talk to one it was her. She didn't try to tell me how I was feeling, didn't try to tell me she knew what I was going through which I was extremely glad about because I don't think I could take it if she tried to relate to me. I felt like a stranger even to myself. Like an alien inhabiting someone else's body.

"None at all" I huffed, not wanting just yet to tell her about Peter.

"Don't worry Annabeth, these things take time." she smiled gently and I was glad that it was one of those smiles that lit up the eyes when ever it appeared.

"How about we talk about something else?" I offered, hoping she wouldn't suggest trying to hypnotise me or something weird like that.

"Ok then" she replied, chipper as ever "what would you like to talk about?"

"What made you want to become a therapist?" I inquired innocently, hoping to avert some attention off of myself.

"Annabeth," she said drawing out my name as mother who was reprimanding a child would "we are supposed to be talking about you in these sessions not me."

I rolled my eyes and let out another sigh, I figured she wouldn't take the bait.

"Fine. Anything as long as it doesn't involve the words 'memory', 'loss' or my all time favourite 'progress'." I stated dryly which Linda appeared to find quite amusing.

"How's life at home with Sarah, you two getting along okay?"

I paused, considering what I could say to her. Sarah had been an undeniably great friend throughout but how could I explain that she still felt like a stranger to me? Suppose Linda told her, what if Sarah got upset and told me to leave? Where would I go?

"Things are...as good as they can be at this time" I offered eventually, it wasn't really a lie and it was as much as I was willing to share about my situation.

"why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me the whole story?" Linda prodded

"There isn't much I could tell you, Sarah's great, she's been really understanding I just feel like maybe, I don't know, maybe I need more time to get used to everything again." I put my head in my hands and inwardly cursed myself for not controlling my emotions better. Number one rule of therapy, don't break down in front of your shrink.

"Annabeth, I want you to feel like you can trust me. I promise I'm only trying to help you here." Linda really didn't seem all that bad but I still had a hard time opening up.

"I know Linda, I think I'm just really tired. Could I just go home now? I'll have more to talk about in our next session, like I said before, I just need more time to get used to everything."

Linda pursed her lips for second as if considering my mental state, I prayed she'd be kind and let me go.

"I suppose your right, maybe you do just need some time. As long as there's nothing else you're worried about?" She inquired again, hazel eyes warm and caring

"No, no nothing for now but thanks for everything Linda, I'll see you in two weeks." I stood up quickly and hurried for the door afraid she might change her mind and make me stay longer

"As long as you're sure Annabeth, see you in two weeks."

I smiled as I made my way out of her office and sighed in relief once the door was closed, thank goodness that was over.

After my session with Linda I didn't really know what to do, what was an amnesiac to do do in place she can't remember? Call Sarah? Probably not the best idea. She'd worry too much and I hated dumping problems on other people. Poor girl has enough to worry about. Apparently she and I worked at a library in the centre of town. She said that was how we'd met in the first place. She'd told me how much I loved to read and how I'm the smartest person she knows because of this. Maybe I was, before I forgot everything, now I'm just lucky I know what year it is. I'd found it strange at first that I didn't know anyone else but Sarah. She told me I'd only just moved back to California recently. I'd asked if she knew where I was before, I figured I would have told my best friend about where I'd been before came to be in California. Surprisingly she didn't even know that. Where could I have been that was so secret that I didn't even tell my best friend about it? After some time walking aimlessly around I thought I might as well just go to the beach, it wasn't early and there would probably be loads of people about but perhaps it would do me some good to rejoin society.

It was another gorgeous day as you would expect from California. The sky was clear, there were people dotted around the beach baking on fold out chairs and towels. Girls screeching far off in the distance as their boyfriends flicked water up at them, consequently getting their hair wet. I wondered if I had been like that. The type of girl that smiled a smile too wide to be sincere and laughed a laugh too loud to be genuine. Somehow I didn't think so, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I couldn't have been like that. I just wish I knew who I was. Annabeth Chase. Who was she?


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah and I have been getting along better lately, not that we weren't already but now I felt like she was becoming less of a stranger and more of a friend. She suggested yesterday that perhaps it would be good for me to return to the library. I had been quite bored at home and wasn't really confident enough to explore on my own in case I got lost or something. The library seemed like a good idea so I agreed and sad as it may be I was quite looking forward to it.

"You ready Annabeth?" Sarah asked, bouncing into the room and looking like a typical California girl with her golden curls and sky blue eyes.

I offered her a smile and a nod and with that we both left the house and headed for the car. I found my mind yet again drifting to Peter as we sped along the surprisingly quiet road. I felt a smile creep onto my features as I remembered his whole demeanour. I thought the way he spoke was strange, it seemed so formal in the most informal way. Like he wasn't trying to be but simply couldn't help it. It was endearing. Strange, I find a lot of things about him endearing, like the way he smiles and how it makes the corners of his eyes crinkle, or that little wave he gave me when he'd said goodbye. Honestly I think I just liked that he was the only person who'd seemed remotely familiar to me.

"What are you smiling about?" Sarah asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I instantly felt my cheeks redden at her inquiry.

"Nothing!" I yelped before I could stop myself and instantly regretted how defensive I sounded

Sarah laughed which confirmed what I already knew, she wasn't fooled.

"Who is he?" She asked, stealing a quick glance at me before returning her eyes to the road.

I sighed, what was the harm in telling her? Besides, friends tell each other things like this.

"He...he isn't anyone really just someone I met on the beach." I chanced a look at Sarah and saw that she was smiling one of those 'yeah right' smiles.

"From the look on your face Annabeth I think he's more than just _'someone you met on the beach,'" _she laughed again, mock imitating me. so what's his name?"

"Peter." I replied, finally voicing the name that had been plaguing me for the past few days

"Peter" she repeated, nudging me playfully in the shoulder with one of her her hands and keeping the other on the wheel.

"Annabeth and Peter sitting in a tree-"

"What are you like five?" I cried, cutting off her little sing song and blushing furiously while she laughed and made kiss-y faces as she drove.

"Anyway it isn't like that. I'm not even sure we're friends" I finished, slightly dejected which didn't get past Sarah who, to her credit, suddenly turned rather serious.

"We'll do you want it to be, you know, _like that?_" She questioned, glancing my way again.

I pondered her question for a short while. Did I want it to be like that? I'd only met him once and there is the fact that he is a lot older. On the other hand I am eighteen, it's not like I'm some vulnerable child. I can make decisions for myself. This was crazy. I'd only met him once and he gave me no indication whatsoever that he actually liked me like that anyway. Did I even like him like that? I didn't think so at the time but if I didn't then why do I keep thinking about him?

"Honestly Sarah I have no idea what I want" I finished finally with sigh.

Sarah gave me a small smile before returning to the road again.

"On a totally different note," I began, wanting to ask her about something I'd been thinking about for a while "did I learn to drive?"

"Yeah you did actually, why?" She asked, speeding her way around a corner

"No reason, I just figured I must have since there's no way I would have let you drive me around everywhere unless I actually had a death wish." I replied chuckling as she gave a mock outraged face

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, but the corners of her mouth were rising indicating that she was fighting a smile

"It means that you drive like a maniac!" I answered, laughing again.

Sarah gave me a playful shove in the arm with one of her hands and laughed again along with me.

It didn't take long after that to reach the library. Sarah practically bounded up the steps of the building while I trailed somewhat less eager behind her. She flung the doors to the library open with a theatrical flourish and twirled around to face me.

"welcome home Annabeth!" She announced making me, and everyone else in the vicinity laugh at her antics. The girl seemed immune to the feeling of embarrassment as she promptly turned around to beam at them all. It was clear she was much loved over hear and everyone seemed to wave and greet her like she was the prom queen or something. Even so I wasn't at all surprised, she had a quite a knack for making everyone like her. Even I like her and I'm having trouble connecting with anyone after my mysterious accident. It seems as though I must have been quite well known too as a lot of the library goers came up to me with kind words and inquiries into how I was coping having lost my memory. I assured them all that I was doing okay, not wanting to offend them by not returning their kindness but not wanting to go into all the details either. Not that I even really knew all the details myself but still. I took an instant liking to this place and revelled in the endless rows of books. I guess Sarah wasn't joking when she'd said I liked to read a lot. Although I couldn't remember actually reading any of them I got the feeling that I enjoyed the activity very much. I must make sure to bring a few home to keep me busy when Sarah wasn't around, maybe it would even help bring up some memories.


	4. Chapter 4

I hummed as I browsed the bookshelf marvelling at how many there were. True crime to murder mystery to Syfy to mythology. There seemed to be an abundance of this particular type. Greek especially. Sarah had said that they were all mine and looking at this bookshelf, so full that some had to be slotted side ways over each other in order for them all to fit, I wondered what made me so interested in them. Was I one of those annoying know it all types or did I just harbour an immense love for the wisdom that they gave. Something told me is was the latter. It was like a feeling, a calling as I touched the cracked spines of dozens and dozens of books before stopping over one. It was a soft dusty blue sort of colour with a pretty swirling repeated pattern which was demure and subtle compared with the bold title written in bold shining gold letters. 'Greek Myths: Stories Of The Great Gods And Goddesses.' I smiled and decided on this one, I could imagine it being rather enjoyable in the setting of the sun, sand and sea. Sarah was still asleep as she made it very clear that she, under no circumstances, ever woke up before12:00am on a Weekend. Weekends were very important to her. Poor girl was definitely less than a morning person and having to wake up early for the library shifts really took it out of her. I wrote her a quick note telling her not to worry and that I would be at the beach to catch up on my reading. She would think me immensely strange, no doubt for waking up at a time like this but I seemed to just naturally be an early riser, a notion Sarah found verging on the cusp of insanity.

After writing the note I stuck it to the fridge with a magnet in the shape of an S and left to walk the short distance from mine and Sarah's house to my favourite spot on the beach. It was one of those glorious early mornings again with the sun glinting prettily off of the waves as it rose, I had been reading for quite some time now and was currently on the passage about Poseidon, the God of the sea. I had been so completely and utterly enthralled with my book that I almost didn't notice as someone sat beside me. I turned, wondering if by some miracle Sarah had decided to do as she so vehemently refused to do and wake up early on a weekend. But it was not Sarah who sat beside me now. It was him. It was Peter. I looked up at him, into his ocean eyes and my heart actually stuttered. Snap out of it Annabeth, I thought to myself. I didn't seriously have a crush on some random guy I had only just met on one occasion before this did I?

"Annabeth," he greeted "I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Does that mean you've been looking for me?" I questioned, only just managing not to cringe at how unintentionally flirtatious I had sounded. He chuckled that low rumbling chuckle again and I hadn't realised until then how much I had wanted to hear it again. His eyes moved from mine to glance at the book in my hands before returning his gaze back to me, one of his eyebrows quirked questioningly.

"Greek mythology, rather uncommon for a girl of your age Annabeth, has it always been an interest of yours?"

"I don't know" I replied before I could stop myself, inwardly screaming at my stupidity. Great. Now I'll have to tell him that I barely even know myself anymore.

"You don't know?" He asked, curiosity evident in his eyes

I gave a small laugh and kept my eyes on the nervous movements of my hands.

"It's a long story" I offered eventually, hoping he wouldn't push any further. Sadly it didn't appear that this wish would be granted.

"I have all day" he returned, showing no sign of backing down until I elaborated on my previous statement

I bit my lip, and shut my eyes contemplating my options. Perhaps I could make something up, although he seemed like the kind of person who'd see through any kind of fabrication. I guess I'd have to tell the truth I realised feeling resigned.

"I have amnesia" I announced finally, eyes still closed as I held my breath for his reaction. Any second now I thought, would come the dreaded pity. The closely knitted brows, the sympathetic eyes, the sickeningly kind words. I had experienced more than enough of those already. But, two seconds turned into five seconds without him uttering a word. I chanced a look at his face and felt the breath leave my body at his expression. It wasn't pitying, it was...curious. He didn't rush to express his 'sincerest apologies' at my predicament, didn't tell me that he understood what I was going through like so many others who clearly didn't understand a thing about my situation. Instead, he actually looked as though he wanted to understand. It was refreshing and I felt my face break into a smile bigger than any I had managed in days.

"What is it?" He smiled, watching me intently

I shook my head, never moving my eyes from his "it's just you," I stated watching as his smile ever so slightly grew "you're one of the few who seems to actually care."

He shifted his gaze, it was his turn to stare at his hands this time but his attempts to hide his face didn't conceal the way he smiled. It made my stomach do weird little flip-flops knowing that I was the cause of such an expression.

"Who's your favourite?" He said suddenly, regaining control of his expression and looking me in the face once again.

"What?" I questioned, confusion evident in my tone at the sudden change in topic, feeling oddly saddened as I realised I had not been quite ready for that moment we'd shared to be over.

He motioned with an incline of his head to the book I was holding.

"Oh" I uttered as realised that he'd meant which which Greek God or Goddess I preferred. "Favourite God or Goddess?" I asked him, admiring every colour in his eyes from the sea green to the ocean blue.

"Both, tell me your favourite Goddess first" he suggested smiling once more

"My favourite Goddess would definitely have to be Athena." I replied

"I thought she would be." His smile was strangely knowing as he said this and I wondered absently why.

"What about your favourite God?" He asked looking towards the sea.

"Ugh, that's a little trickier." I stated following his gaze

He chuckled, turning to look at me again "and why would that be?"

"Well, honestly they all seem like jerks." I answered

"Jerks?" He repeated and to my amusement I noted that he seemed aghast at the notion. "Surely they have some redeeming qualities wouldn't you say?"

"Honestly no. I can't say that they do. I mean Zeus is like the king of jerks, Hades is well...a weirdo and Poseidon, well he just seems to think everything will just be handed to him on a golden platter." I finished, noticing Peter's eyebrows shoot up almost to his hairline.

I laughed at the expression on his face which seemed strangely offended.

"I'm sure there's at least one who isn't such a jerk" he stated, his eyes staring intently into mine "maybe you've just misjudged a strong personality for arrogance."

I took some time to consider my response, trying to formulate an answer that would confirm a sneaking suspicion I had.

"Yeah I guess your right, Zeus doesn't seem so bad and after all he is the king of all them."

My suspicions were confirmed when he all but shrieked the name "Zeus"

"Why don't you just admit that you're all annoyed because your favourite is clearly Poseidon and I'm not agreeing with you" I laughed

He let out a low chuckle as he realised I had just successfully baited him.

"What gave me away?" He asked, eyes on the waves ahead.

"I don't know," I mocked playfully "maybe it's the way you can barely tear your eyes away from the sea" he, realising that he was staring directly at said sea, chuckled again and focused his full attention on my face. His eyes were unwavering as they looked into mine. I grew uncomfortably warm under his gaze to the point where I feared I may actually combust.

"Annabeth," he said after far too long a time of him staring in silence "aren't you an intuitive one."

I had hurriedly told Peter that I'd had to get back to help a friend with something after that little encounter. There was no denying the fact now that I did in fact have a crush on a random guy I had only met on two occasions. This last one being the second. I groaned as I pushed open the door to the house remembering how I'd practically ran away from Peter muttering a quick exuse and his calm expression and ever watchful amused eyes making my cheeks flush an embarrassing shade of scarlet. He probably thought I was a bumbling idiot after that. Sarah had been sitting at the island in the kitchen with a bowl of cerial in front of her, a spoon in one hand and the other leafing through the pages of the latest Vogue magazine. When I'd entered the kitchen she'd looked up, her expression curious and when she saw my face she pushed her cerial and magazine away from her, pulled out a stool beside her and uttered one word. "Spill"

I couldn't help but smile then. As rubbish I felt, Sarah had the ability to lighten anyone's mood. It really wasn't very fair how she got go be pretty, smart, funny and likeable.

"remember that guy I told you about?"

"oh yes the elusive Peter" she confirmed, tone indicating that she was eager for more details on him.

"well I just made a complete and utter fool of myself in front of him." I grumbled, forehead creasing in frustration.

"Wait so let me just get this straight, you left me this note saying you were going to 'catch up on your reading', when really you were just going to go and kanoodle with Peter?" She questioned with a wry smile and an arched eyebrow.

"I was not _kanoodling_ with anyone! I had been reading when he came and sat down next to me.

"well alright then Annabeth if that's the story you're going to go with I'll believe you." She giggled "what happened that was so bad?"

"things were going good we were talking I even told him about my amnesia, then we had this moment but he swerved around that pretty quickly." I sighed "things were going well again afterwards we were even joking around with each other but then he looked at me right in the eyes and I started getting all flustered because wow Sarah he has the most amazing eyes. He wouldn't stop looking at me which was kind of my fault I guess so then I just kind of ran away." I finished dejectedly.

Sarah sat for a few seconds just staring before throwing back her head and laughing whole heartedly at me "you idiot!" She managed in between laughs

"you're here moping around when it's quite clear from what you've said that he obviously likes you Annabeth!"

"what? No there's no way not after that disaster on the beach he doesn't" I replied, picturing the scene again and inwardly cringing.

sarah however, seemed unwilling to be moved in her opinion "trust me Annabeth, he likes you. No guy takes the time to sit down and listen to a girl the way he listened to you if he doesn't like her." Sarah finished, her confidence in her observation unwavering so much so that, against all odds, I actually felt myself begin to believe her. Could it be true? Did Peter like me?


End file.
